Full Purple Moon
by Starcoal the Chakat
Summary: Harry is adopted under the name of Boyce Ollivander after being warped into an alternate dimension. How will Boyce fare in this new world? Will he find someone to ground him and his magic or will a disaster happen? ADOPTED BY magicanimegurl!


**Story Title:** Full Purple Moon

 **Chapter Title:** New Start

 **Author:** Kit-Meadow

 **Upload Date:** December 31, 2015

 **Inspiration:** Can't remember sadly.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter as it belongs to one J.K. Rowling. I make no profit or recognition from this story.

 **Summary:** Harry is adopted under the name of Boyce Ollivander after being warped into an alternate dimension. How will Boyce fare in this new world? Will he find someone to ground him and his magic or will a disaster happen?

Chapter One

Harry Potter was becoming annoyed, and it was all due to some item warping him to the outskirts of Godric's Hollow with just his clothes on his back, all his gold and gems in an extended pouch, and the elder wand in his pocket. He felt something twitch from behind him and he saw a red tail with a white tip swishing back and forth. He conjured a mirror and saw that he had become a humanoid red fox. His eyes were light pink, which meant he was a submissive kitsune. He was a fox demon to be exact. He summoned a nearby newspaper and saw the year was 1982.

He thought of a means to save the sole survivor of the the Potter family. Harry conjured a new set of clothes to hide his muggle clothing. His choice was of brown vest with a hood that blocked the upper part of his face, A doublet underneath, and linen pants as his new wardrobe. He used a spell of his own creation to make fake memories that only he can see through that hide his real memories, and was unnoticeable to others. He quickly rushed to Ollivander's shop after casting glamour spells and saw the man wasn't busy. He walked up to him and was about to clear his throat when the wand maker spoke.

"Ah, what do I owe the pleasure of meeting a submissive kitsune in my lifetime? I can tell you aren't here for a wand, or are you?" Garrick Ollivander asked in an excited manner.

"I would like to strike a deal with you, wand maker. I will offer you all my gold and gems if you will make me a wand and adopt me into your family. I am not from this dimension, but it is almost the same as my world. What do you say?" Harry replied, making sure to keep to the basics and be truthful.

"I would say that you may pay me just for the wand, and I will adopt you for free. We will have to get it authenticated at Gringotts, but first let us get to know one another."

"Very well."

They talked about Harry's past and what lead up to him being sent to this dimension. They walked over to the Gringotts bank and filled out the required forms for adoption and opening an account for the wand maker's new son. Garrick supplied a few drops of his blood so he would become the biological father of Harry through a potion. Harry signed the papers as Boyce Ollivander, and deposited his gold and gems. His pouch was modified to withdraw any amount he wished based on his desire of a certain amount. They left and Boyce walked off to buy a flat nearby.

He finally found a flat, but it would become the twin's joke shop years down the road. He knew the ingredients to make each prank that the twins would make, so he would just forward the shop's opening day and only open for summer. He decided to buy the place and cast numerous charms to add some rooms. Originally there were only two bedrooms, but now there were seven rooms. One for each twin once they were old enough, work room to make the prank merchandise, storage room, Boyce's room, Harry's room when Boyce adopts the boy, and a spare in case it was needed. Boyce stopped and wrote a letter to one Albus Dumbledore. He reread it to make sure there were no mistakes in it.

 _Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

 _My name is Boyce Ollivander and I was hoping that you would consider me for the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. With this letter are my certificates of mastery for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, and Care of Mystical Creatures. I include the extra certificates for in case of a teacher being sick or otherwise indisposed or needing a break. I also include them so I may help the students if their main teacher is unavailable. I am also versed in wards, enchantments, and curse breaking. I hope that you are well and have a wonderful summer._

 _From,_

 _Boyce Ollivander_

Boyce went to the ministry and took the tests for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, and Care of Mystical Creatures. Boyce even took the mastery test for healing. He passed them all and were given many offers for jobs from each mastery. He turned them down and left for his home. He bought some food and started cooking, but was interrupted when Garrick Ollivander knocked on the front door. Boyce let him in and asked if he wanted to stay for dinner.

"I will if my biological son can join. How are you settling?" Ollivander asked, smiling at the kind offer for a shared meal.

"Very well. When do you think he could arrive if you send a protonus charm with a message weaved into it. You can do that, can't you?" Boyce replied, before noticing his mistake.

"I can send a protonus, and he doesn't live that far from here."

Ollivander sent a protonus with a message. He saw Boyce attach a parcel to an owl's leg. Garrick just raised a questioning brow. Boyce explained that he was messaging Albus Dumbledore for a possible job. The owl took off just as Garrick's son showed up.

"You wanted me, father?" Julian Ollivander asked, before noticing the other person, "Oh, who are you? I am guessing you are my new brother, Boyce. Am I right?"

"Yes you are. I have invited both you and father to dinner as I made too much just for myself. I need to get back to cooking though." Harry declared with a chuckle.

The dinner soon got on its way, and only Boyce was left. Fawkes appeared with a letter for him to be interviewed by Albus tomorrow if possible. Boyce wrote a quick reply before petting Fawkes, "Return this to Albus and take care."

|With Albus Dumbledore|

Albus was looking at each staff member with a grandfatherly expression. The staff were wondering why they were asked to hold a meeting during the middle of the summer. He decided to ease their questioning minds.

"I have called for you to inform you that I may have found a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I am to interview him tomorrow. I will send word if I accept him as the new professor. I also was wondering if anyone has any new material they wish to share." Albus declared, and dismissing the staff when no one brought forth anything.

Soon they left and Albus was murmuring to himself as to wondering why the interview made him feel weary. He just chalked it up to the fact that the possible professor had passed so many tests and was willing to help the other professors. He sensed there was something the mystery man wasn't telling him in the letter. He went to bed with a slight weariness of the following day.

|With Boyce|

Boyce had just made his own wand, with the help of his father, of course. It was ten and a half long Elder wood with a kitsune fang imbued within it as its core. He tested the wand and it worked perfectly for him. He ran his tongue over the new fang growing in the empty space. It would be fully grown in an hour. He hid the elder wand in a lock box shrunken down to fit inside another lock box.

He looked at the painting of a stag, wolf, grim, kneazle, lion, phoenix, and a fox laying in a field of lilies under a full moon that was purple. He recalled painting the picture in remembrance of his loved ones. Boyce was shaken out of his thoughts when he remembered that he had the interview with Albus Dumbledore that day. He thanked his father for helping make his new wand and left for the Leaky Cauldron. He arrived just as Albus walked up to the entrance. They went into an empty room and Harry cast numerous wards, charms, and enchantments. Only then did he sit down across the table from Albus.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Dumbledore. Would you like some tea? Maybe some lemon drops? They are my favorite muggle candy. How would you like to begin?" Boyce asked, conjuring warm tea and lemon drops.

"Thank you, I think I will have some. Why not tell more about yourself? In turn I will tell you about myself, sound good?" Albus replied, trying to read the man's mind.

He was soon sucked into a forest with a clearing in the middle. There was hardly any room due to the field of lilies. Albus noticed that there was a full moon that was light purple. He tried to force himself out of the clearing, but vines stopped him from leaving the clearing. He watched as Boyce lived through his fake life in the sixth century, but the memories were so detailed that they would fool anyone who saw them. A voice rang out through the forest, "You dare read my mind, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! I know of your manipulative ways, and the fact you do so for "the greater good", which is just another way of saying "Raising my name even further in fame"! You will not manipulate me, old man. If you try to do so, then I WILL retaliate against you. You will find me immune to the imperious curse and any mind magic. I allowed you into my mind so you would know my intentions. Also I am willing to join your little group, the Order of the Phoenix, when you create it."

Before Albus could talk he was back in the Leaky Cauldron and Boyce was watching him with a blank face.

"I will make you a deal. If you let me become a professor I will reunite you with Gellert Grindelwald, and make your lover a free man with no darkness in his heart and mind. What say you?" Boyce stated with an annoyed edge in his voice.

"How do you know about that?" Albus stuttered, as he was sure that he had hid that fact well.

"I know many things. One such thing is that your brother was the one who killed your sister by accident. I had been there watching while hidden in plain sight. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we have a deal. How will you free Gellert?"

"I will create a clone of him that will die, and transform Mr. Grindelwald to appear different to anyone but you and himself. Just give me a week to free him and nurse him back to health.


End file.
